


Beached

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, General au, Jack is his usual charming self haha, LOLOL rhys is a mess haha, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, also a turtle xD, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys is trapped amidst the softness of blankets and tries to get their daughter to help him. Jack has a good laugh about the situation when he finds his largely-pregnant mate stuck on their bed.Prompt:That post with the children gave me a scenario were Jack or Rhys are "stuck" and they can't contact the other, only one of their children is there as a witness. So it's a "go get mommy\daddy for help" but the child isn't making it easy as they don't or won't understand.





	Beached

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of did this sort of same idea with an omega!jack [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/156224246805/sudden-image-hit-me-preg-omega-jack-wanting-to-go), but this is actually a 'prompt' (right my dear? hehe) formed from this omega!jack fic [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/183373289840/i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write-a-rhack-abo). xD Anyways, hope it's fun to read! :D

Rhys had had a lot of embarrassing moments in his life.

Choking so hard on his own spit during a lecture that he had to leave the room was one. Spilling an entire cup of coffee on his desk during his internship was another. The time his fly was down and he was giving a presentation on cybernetics to the financial budget committee was pretty high up there. _Especially_ considered he’d foregone underwear that day.

But right now, what was taking the cake was that he was _stuck_ , on his back, in bed.

Or more to the point, his heavily-pregnant belly and the unmade nest of covers were trapping him in such a manner that he could _not_ get up, and their toddler next to him thought it was some kind of game.

He’d tried gaining momentum by rocking, but the blankets had wedged him in pretty well, and what looseness he might’ve dislodged was trapped under his gravid form. He sure as hell couldn’t do a sit-up at this point (hadn’t been able to do one of _those_ in months) and he’d long given up on just rolling over.

He was annoyed with his situation for one thing, and embarrassed at the fact for another. 

He’d called out for Jack several times, even knowing an imminent teasing would be coming, but the older man was still deep in work in his home office. Knowing Jack, his comm would’ve been off as well to avoid distraction, and several attempts with his echoeye to reach the alpha had proven fruitless. Rhys and their kid were home with the alpha after all; no one even half as important was enough reason to let him be distracted.

Rhys huffed to himself, looking at their firstborn and wondering what kind of desperate he must be to enlist her help. “Angel baby, can you push mama?” He gave her little hand a squeeze before pressing it against his side, and then miming pushing with both hands above him. “Like this! Can you do that? Push.”

Their toddler decided it was some kind of game, and merely pressed her face into him with a wide grin and hugged his belly. She laid with Rhys as the omega struggled, kind of laughing at himself a little and the sweetness of their daughter, and decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Sweetheart, can you get daddy?” Angel looked up at him, acknowledging the request but not really understanding. She was far too young for following out instructions, but Rhys really had to pee, and Jack could work on through til dawn if he felt like it. “Get daddy, sweetheart! Where’s daddy?”

“Daddy?”

“Yes! Yes, can you get daddy, baby? Where’s daddy?”

The small child worked her way off the massive bed, Rhys listening and watching as best he could to try and track her progress. She toddled over to the nightstand and excitedly grabbed a photo of him and Jack before presenting it to the omega. 

“Daddy,” she explained, giving the picture over, but keeping a tiny hand on it as she dragged her fingers over the frame, leaning against the bed.

Rhys was both amused and hopeless at this point, knowing it had been a long shot. “That is daddy, isn’t it sweetheart? No, don’t put it in your mouth…” Rhys said, removing the picture a bit further away as he sighed and tried to figure out his options.

Angel, having been deprived of her latest toy, decided there were better things elsewhere, and in a panic Rhys realized she was leaving their bedroom without him. 

“Angel! Angel, stay in the room!” Rhys’ voice urged, trying to get her in his view only to watch the cracked bedroom door open just enough for a one and a half year old to push through. His panic rose as he realized Jack would still be busy, _he_ was stuck, and Angel would be without supervision. “Angel! _Angel!”_

Rhys was entirely distressed when Jack found him not even three minutes later, the toddler on the older man’s hip and an amused sort of smirk on the alpha’s face. “This munchkin get away from ya, baby?” Rhys’ lower lip quivered as he looked up at Jack, and the alpha sat himself down on the plush bedding next to his mate, their daughter in his lap and a concerned hand on the omega’s belly. “Hey now, what’s wrong, Rhysie? What happened?”

Rhys tried to control his voice. He really, really did. “I can’t get up, and then Angel got away from me and you couldn’t hear me calling for you and then I got w-worried for _heeeeeer_ ,” Rhys began to properly cry, and Jack began to chuckle as his adorable, hormonal mate went to pieces for nothing.

“Oh sugarplum, she was just fine. Are you stuck there good, Rhysie?”

Rhys had both hands rubbing his eyes as he cried, ignoring the alpha now and even further embarrassed at the situation. Jack’s gentle chuckles and the press of his lips to Rhys’ forehead was some slight consolation that everything was indeed okay.

“Want me to help you up, sugar?” Jack stroked the omega’s belly, still smirking but trying to soothe the sobbing omega while also keeping an unruly toddler in his grips. He turned his attention on the squirming mass in his lap as Rhys declined to answer him. “Angel, give your mama a hug.”

The feel of tiny hands hugging his belly again, and the gentle pats of those tiny hands with inquisitive chirps of “Ma-ma? Ma-ma?” only made his sobs hitch harder.

Jack knew he was probably a bastard for laughing and Rhys would indeed give him hell later if this was anything like his first pregnancy, but the alpha just leaned in close next to the cuddling toddler and nuzzled his crying mate. 

“What’s wrong, huh baby? You upset ‘cause you got stuck? It happens when you’re this big, remember?”

That annoyed Rhys just enough to remove his hands from his eyes and give Jack a pout, even as tears still threatened to spill. The alpha didn’t even seem affected by the look though, taking it in stride much to Rhys’ annoyance. The omega looked at their toddler and brushed a hand over her wispy hair. “I couldn’t _get_ to her and she could’ve hurt herself or fallen down or—”

“There’s nothing at her height she could ever hurt herself with, sweetpea. You know that,” Jack instantly soothed, stroking his own large palm over Angel’s head before placing a kiss there. She grinned and pressed her face back into Rhys’ swollen belly, making Jack smirk. “She was just playing in the front room with her blocks when I heard her. Wondering where you got to.”

Rhys sniffled and wiped at his eyes, feeling stupid and overwhelmingly emotional over the slight panic of not being able to get to one of his children.

It was fine though. Angel hadn’t been unsupervised for _too_ long if the quick joining by Jack was any indication. Still, though. He worried he wasn’t quite getting the hang of this parenting thing even now.

“Rhys,” Jack gently murmured, rubbing a hand over the omega’s swollen belly with an incredibly fond smile on his lips. “You’re a good mama.” Rhys gave him a slightly startled look at his prescience, but Jack just chuckled. “Stop thinking so loudly, sweetheart. It’s okay, I promise.”

The younger man closed his eyes once and breathed in deeply, more exhausted from crying than from defeat. He gave Jack’s hand on his belly a squeeze and gave a light chuckle himself, mood already improving. “I’m bigger than the first time.”

“Mm, yeah, I know,” Jack greedily purred, his hand possessively stroking at the taut flesh. “Angel _was_ a small baby. This one might be taking after your height.”

Rhys chuckled and gave his stomach a pat. “I hope not. I can’t get much bigger than this or I’ll get stuck in the doorway next!” Jack barked out a harsh laugh, getting a startled, wide-eyed look of surprise from Angel as her baby-attention focused on Jack’s laughing face. She gurgled and laughed in amusement at the alpha. Rhys pouted, but it was more for show than actual upset at this point. “See? Even she knows I’m right.”

“ _She_ makes the same face when her diaper needs changing, cupcake,” Jack still laughed as the omega frowned.

“That’s funny, ‘cause it’s _your_ face she’s looking at right now,” the omega pointed out with a smirk.

“Damn straight, and you love this face,” Jack teased with a grin as he lowered to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Alright dumplin’, let’s get you out of this quicksand.” He pulled Rhys from the blankets with little effort, and the omega was not amused when Jack questioned if it had really been that hard.

“You’re gonna sleep on the couch, Jack.”

“Not a smart idea. What if you get stuck again and I’m passed out and you need to take a piss?”

Rhys had no retort to that, now that the thought hit him. And he still _really_ needed to go as well. 

He brushed away from Jack once he’d gotten to his feet proper, making a bee-line for their bathroom as the alpha was suddenly hit with the pointed irony of his statement, and laughed like the braying jackass he was. 

The only thing that saved the alpha from the couch that night was indeed the very real concern he might get stuck again and need help. 

….And _maybe_ , if he was being _completely_ honest with himself, the gentle reassurance of Jack’s arms wrapped snugly around him and their growing offspring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and it's been literal _ages_ since i've been able to pound out a whole quick one-shot in one day AH! :D
> 
> Comments super appreciated ^____^
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
